Life Through Her Eyes
by Joanne Beverly
Summary: Years have passed after the Raccoon City incident, and Claire does her best of living a life as a normal young adult. Easy as it sounds, right? Not really, not since a simple phone call changed everything.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of the characters in any way.

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction in almost two years. My writing has improved from my last fanfiction, so hopefully there won't be as many typing errors and grammatical errors as I had in the past. I hope you all enjoy this one. It revolves around Claire Redfield years after Umbrella Inc.'s downfall. Please comment, as it motivates me to continue to write.

* * *

**Life Through Her Eyes**

Chapter One: The Phone Call

Years had gone by since the fall of the Umbrella Corporation. Months, and possibly even years have passed since she had last seen those that she befriended because of the horrific events Umbrella Inc. had caused. Days had passed since she lost her last job. After graduating from college, Claire Redfield has been unsuccessful with being employed for a long period of time, thus leaving her to depend on her brother, Chris, in order to cope up with losing a job ever so often.

Claire immediately went to her bedroom, avoiding Chris' approach as she walked inside the apartment. Once in her room, she looked at her mirror.

"Maybe I'm not good looking enough to work there? Maybe it's the way I dress? No, it's probably cuz' I'm sucking up so hard to the other employees," she thought to herself, frustrated over why she had been fired from the job.

It seemed as if Claire was doing all fine, until all of the sudden her former boss had her fired. Then again, she did have some conflicts with one of her co-workers, apparently to have been the son of that boss. Claire wasn't interested in hanging out with the boss' son, not acknowledging the consequences.

"If only I wasn't so uptight, maybe that could've at least made my job last a couple of more months," Claire quietly said to herself.

She immediately sat on her bed, continuously distressed over the fact that the whole day has been confusing, more or less depressing.

"Maybe it was because my mind was distracted over that phone call," she thought.

It all started that early morning. A simple phone call...

* * *

Claire's cell phone rang multiple times. She frowned, while laying down, at why someone would call her at six in the morning. It was known that she had let others not to call her in the morning, or else she wouldn't get enough sleep and would be in a completely bitchy mood throughout the day. 

"Dammit..." she said while getting up to answer her cell phone, "who is it?"

"Claire, is that you?" a scratchy voice was heard on the other line, "it's been a while. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

The person hung up.

"What the hell?" she said loudly in confusion. Claire couldn't think of who's calling her, and as she looked at the caller ID, the number was obviously not a local one. She tried multiple times to call back, but had only received a busy tone. If only the voice was much clearer, then she would've been able to recognize who it was that had called her.

* * *

Still sitting on the bed, Claire continued to ponder who had called her. 

"It obviously wasn't a woman. The only person I could think that had called me was...Leon. I heard he's busy protecting the president, so busy that he doesn't have time to call anyone. No, it can't be him," Claire softly said to herself after the thought of Leon came across her mind.

Ever since Leon had taken the job as the personal bodyguard of the president, Claire had never made an effort to reach him whatsoever. It was all because they had been together in a relationship which had only lasted two days, two days before Leon took the job. That was the last time Claire had ever cried, because her love for him was at it's peak in those two days.

Her last suggestion of a possibility would be a former co-worker from one of her jobs that she had developed a close relationship with.

Outside Claire's bedroom stood Chris, worried about what had happened throughout the day. Fortunately, Chris has a decent pay which would allow himself and Claire to eat properly, as well as cover any bills and have the luxury of shopping for themselves once in a while.

"I hope she didn't lose another job," he thought, knowing that unemployment for Claire was a strong possibility. Chris knew something was even more wrong, though. It wasn't known for Claire to be so down and not acknowledge him saying hi to her.

Not willing to be a nuisance to Claire, Chris went to the kitchen to fix dinner. "Maybe dinner could get whatever she's thinking about off her mind," he delightedly said to himself, immediately cringing afterwards at the way he said it, "Shit. I gotta stop doing that."

Claire was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The sweet fragrance of food started to arouse her senses.

Blinking to herself a couple of times, she finally gave in to her appitite.

"Ah, what the hell. I hope he made steak."

Claire arrived in the dining room, then smiled to herself. She guessed correctly. Broiled steak with cajun rice and steamed vegetables. She looked at her brother who had already started eating, then immediately sat down and began eating. Chris looked at Claire, hoping to get a sign of approval.

"Mmm, this is delicious, Chris. Thanks," she smiled a bit, approving of the dinner Chris had made for them.

"I'm glad that worked," Chris thought to himself, happy to know Claire liked his cooking. He didn't want to invade her privacy, so Chris didn't ask any questions while they both ate dinner, but only stayed quiet.

As they both finished eating dinner, Claire volunteered to do the dishes. While doing the dishes, she remembered with Chris told her. He wanted her to get into a relationship that was meaningful. In the meantime, Chris had been in an on and off relationship with Jill Valentine. Currently, he wasn't in a relationship with her since they both had supposedly needed a break due to conflicts that had interfered with their time and schedule for each other.

Chris took out a beer from the refridgerator, taking the cap off from the bottle. Claire completed washing the dishes, and afterwards fixed up herself a glass of wine. She soon joined her brother in the living room to watch a late night comedy show. They shared laughs, and began a conversation which started off smoothly.

"Chris, how often do you get called early in the morning?" Claire asked.

Chris placed his bottle on the coffee table, "I rarely get called in the morning, especially at home. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering--" Claire was immediately interrupted by a phone call.

"Now who would call at two in the morning?" she thought to herself.

Chris volunteered to answer the phone, since it was the home phone that was called this time around. He checked the caller ID first, and noticed it was local.

"Hello?" Chris answered, now wondering if Claire has a person stalking her.

"Chris, may I please speak to Claire?" the man on the other line said, his voice getting more and more serious as each word was spoken.

"It depends on who this is."


End file.
